miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Woody McCargar
Note:'' 'This character is created by CureKurogane aka KuroganeBlade for his fanfiction story, Miraculous Awakening. Please do not add any edits without his permission. Thank you kindly. '''Woody McCarger is the holder of the Butterfly Miraculous. He is a 20-year-old American student from Dallas, Texas who transforms into the superhero Emerald Monarch with the help of his magical brooch and his kwami, Viridia. He is one of the new characters from the series, Miraculous Awakening. Appearance 'Woody:' Woody has a 6'2" frame almost taller than Adrien, Nino, and Lionel combined, not to mention having a 'fine' skin tone and sporting a nice muscular build. His hair is bright blonde and in a stylized in a semi-shoulder length and wavy mullet hairstyle, and has an unusual eyecolor of azure blue blending with a shade of amethyst purple which became his signature feature. His signature outfit is a white collared shirt with his Miraculous pinned onto the center underneath a brown Western-style vest with turquoise green embroidery, a belt with a large golden belt buckle, a pair of denim blue jeans and a pair of brown Tallahasse cowboy boots. Woody speaks in a thick Southern accent, but can speak French well. 'Emerald Monarch:' Emerald Monarch's structure is the exact same as Woody's. His attire consists of a white royal tail coat with golden shoulder epaulettes, decorated with turquoise green highlights and gold trimming/embroidery, and dark green arm cuffs and a golden belt on the waist decorated with a large butterfly belt buckle. His costume also includes a white mandarin collar shirt with a turquoise cravat tie which has his Butterfly Miraculous securing it, a pair of white formal gloves, dark seafoam green pants with golden highlights on the side tucked in a pair of white embroidered cowboy boots. Emerald Monarch dons a white Stetson cowboy hat with a Paraiba tourmaline gem in the center with golden embroidery as decoration, followed by dark green eyemask in a shape of a butterfly's wings, and a dark seafoam green cape in the form of a pair of swallowtail butterfly wings which he uses for aerial travel. Personality 'Woody:' Woody is shown to chipper young man who is a complete social butterfly (no pun intended), but he knows when other have their boundaries and makes sure he respects their space. He is very smart and hard working and almost gets the highest grade-point average, slightly higher than Marinette and Adrien's combined. Woody is a complete city boy, due to him living in Dallas, but he enjoys the country side and is very good in working in farms, which he spent his summer working before moving to Paris. He enjoys he hot summer season, and s is a complete foodie, like Lionel. It is even shown that Woody is very talented in writing wether it's stories, poems, or songs. Woody starts to develop a crush on Marinette, despite her being with Adrien and much to the latter's jealousy. 'Emerald Monarch:' As Emerald Monarch, he still has the same chipper attitude like Woody, but he also has the Southern Gentleman within him: Well-mannered, charasmatic, suave, and a smooth-talker, which draws extreme jealousy from Chat Noir. Aside of that, Emerald Monarch is very agile when it comes to battling his opponents, and is quite of a helper whenever the Miraculous Warriors are in a pinch. Emerald Monarch starts to develop a crush on Ladybug, much to Chat Noir's dismay. History 'Early Life:' Maverick Woodrow Cyrus McCargar was born in Dallas, Texas to middle-class parents, Pamela Jean and Billy Ray McCargar along with three younger siblings: two sisters and a brother, who are all a year apart from each other. He was given the nickname "Woody" by his sister, Leanna and has grown with it ever since. His parents divorced when he was only 9 years old and his father raised Woody and his siblings alone right after his mother left the family. 'Child/Teenage Years:' As he grew up, Woody appeared to be a tall and scrawny kid. He wasn't even handsome like he is now and he hasn't gotten any friends because of it. Although, some of his peers comment on how beautiful his eyes are thanks to them being in a blue and purple gradient color. As the years went by, the bullying had gotten worse and one night, Woody was asked to his high-school homecoming dance by a beautiful girl he once liked and he was crowned Homecoming Lord while his date was Homecoming Lady. However, his peers winded up humilating him involving red paint and everyone laughs at him, taunting him with such painful words that he had to leave the school and be absent for days. This has caught the attention of his family, especially his father who had tried to comfort Woody, but failed many times. As the summer came, Woody was sent to stay with his grandfather who owns a farm, for the old man has found out about the bullying that happened and offers to have him work at the farm to get away from the city and help him with his self-esteem. This started to help him with his confidence as well as it started to change his appearance. This occurred for the next few years until Woody completed his transformation from top to bottom when he started his senior year and everyone was in complete shock when he stepped into the school. He mostly forgave his peers for bullying him, although they're only doing it because he changed his looks. Woody then realizes that underneath his new image, he's still himself when he notices how friendly he is and was before the bullying. 'Present Day:' After his graduation, Woody moved to Paris to start college and to get a fresh breath from his homestate of Texas and once he reached into his dorm, he noticed a strange box. Wondering what it is, Woody opened the box, revealing to be a beautiful gold-rimmed Paraiba Tourmaline brooch and a butterfly-like creature named Viridia in which he gets quite of a scare. She tells him that he is one of the new warriors and explains that there is a new threat that is attacking Paris. Not knowing what was going on, Woody eventually accepts the offer and with saying the words: "Viridia, flutter on!", he transforms into a handsome masked superhero with the theme of a beautiful butterfly and names himself Emerald Monarch. Powers/Abilities 'Flight' Emerald Monarch uses his cape for aerial travel. His cape takes the form of the wings of an emerald swallowtail butterfly allows him to actually fly instead of just 'gliding' in the air. 'Enhanced Agility' 'Emerald Flash' 'Miraculous Butterfly' Relationships 'Marinette Dupain-Chang / Ladybug' COMING SOON... 'Adrien Agreste / Chat Noir' COMING SOON... 'Lionel Oshiba / Lionheart' COMING SOON... Category:Miraculous holder Category:Miracusona Category:Male Category:Kurogane Characters Category:Miraculous Awakening